gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Von Braun
Von Braun is the first and the largest city on the moon in the Universal Century, named after the German rocket scientist Wernher Von Braun. History Von Braun was established in the Sea of Tranquility in U.C. 0027 in Cayley crater, near the landing site of Apollo 11. Like all lunar cities, Von Braun is located below ground with sunlight being brought in through fiber-optic viaducts, creating an illusory sky over a vast atrium that serves as an outdoor area for the inhabitants. At the center of the city is Armstrong Plaza and Armstrong Park which serve as the main thoroughfare for the city. It is said that whoever controls Von Braun controls the moon. Von Braun is an industrial city specializing in the manufacture of heavy equipment. It was controlled by the Earth Federation during the One Year War like most of the moon was and is part of the Earth Federation. It's also home to a branch of Anaheim Electronics (AE), where the prototype mobile suit (MS) programs for the Gundam Development Project were developed in U.C. 0083. By the U.C. 0090s, the AE's Von Braun branch continued to produce MS for the Earth Federation Forces such as the Jegan and the ν Gundam. The warship Albion docked at Von Braun during its pursuit of the Delaz Fleet in November U.C. 0083. During its stay the ship was confronted by Zeon pilot Kelley Layzner who threatened to fire upon the city if he could not confront the Gundam the Albion was carrying. Fortunately the crew complied with his demands and the city was spared any damage in the following battle. In U.C. 0087, the Titans launched Operation Apollo, forcing their way into Von Braun in order to force the AEUG out. During the battle the Titans attempt a colony drop on Von Braun and destroy the city. The drop however was unsuccessful after AEUG forces intervened. After sneaking into Von Braun city, Sarah plants a bomb within the park area in order to blow up the Argama. Kamille fails to fish out the bomb, but the Argama escapes the blast. Gallery GundamGallery_Aneheim_Journal_100.jpg|City map of Von Braun - Anaheim Journal GundamGallery_Aneheim_Journal_101.jpg|Von Braun transportation guide - Anaheim Journal GundamGallery_Aneheim_Journal_97.jpg|Promotional campaign for Von Braun city (U.C. 0099) - Anaheim Journal vonbraun1.jpg|Von Braun as it appears from the lunar surface vonbraun3.jpg|View of downtown by night vonbraun4club.jpg|Moon Beam nightclub vonbraundaytime.jpg|Another view of downtown during the day downtown2.jpg vonbraunbottom2.jpg|Bottom industrial level at night vonbraunbottom.jpg|Industrial level by day vonbraunintonight.jpg|The fiber-optic viaducts are visible on the ceiling as the city transitions from day to night vonbraunroof1.jpg|Another view of the artificial sky vonbrauninterior2.jpg vonbrauninterior.jpg vonbraunmap.jpg|Map of Von Braun, with the different levels visible vonbraunvertical.jpg|Interior view of the city as viewed from the top looking down, with the central support shaft running the entire distance vonbraunpropulsion.jpg|Propulsion lasers used on the surface of the moon to help ships dock and depart from Von Braun vonbraunhq.jpg|Large Government buildings built into a lunar cave adjacent to Von Braun proper vonbraunhangar.jpg|A ship departing one of the hangars connecting to Von Braun Von-braun-GBD.png|Von Braun Field in Gundam Build Divers External links ja:フォン・ブラウン市